


We're Already Perfect

by Rain Ayo (wolfielyall)



Series: Chulanont School of Life and Love [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Romance, Skating Fam helps out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfielyall/pseuds/Rain%20Ayo
Summary: Every day was like a dream and there would be many, many more.





	We're Already Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a gift for the Yuri!! on Yuletide exchange, and for whatever reason, I can't seem to find the name of the person I was gifting to. O.O So to you lovely person, I'm sorry I can't link to you, but I do hope that you had enjoyed this little ficlet.
> 
> The events of this story are mentioned in I'm Going Back to the Start, but you don't have to have read that first to appreciate this story. Thank you for reading! If you like it even a little, I would be grateful for your comments and kudos. <3 You can also find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/rainsdollies) if you'd like to chat or see my adventures in doll making (yes, I make YOI dolls, too).

Everyday Leo woke with a feeling of contentment that threatened to explode from him.  It was the kind of thing that made him want to shout (as was common for him and his boisterous family), and dance (like when he did the full choreography for Singing in the Rain down 5th Ave when Guang Hong agreed to their first date), and sing (out of tune, but it was still quite charming).  He kissed Guang Hong’s temple and rolled out of bed with a chipper whistle and a hop to his step.  

A hearty breakfast would summon Guang Hong from their bed.  Two cups of strong green tea and Leo would be graced by beautiful brown eyes and a soft good morning.

There was nothing that Leo could think of that his life was missing.  He had an incredible boyfriend and a strong, supportive group of friends.  His career was fulfilling and gave him unimaginable amounts of creative freedom.

The only thing left on his life checklist (other than some crazy vacations and that random try jumping out of a plane) was to settle down.  New York City was a great place for them and they had been looking over a long list of potential apartments for them to move into and make their home.  Leo had gone to the jeweler and had picked out the perfect gold band.  He called their friends and got a bit of help putting together the perfect date for him to propose to Guang Hong.

Guang Hong didn’t like a lot of PDA and he certainly didn’t want an audience for their love life.   Leo couldn’t really blame Guang Hong, so his plans were specifically for them to have a private evening away from anyone and everyone.  In New York, that was asking a lot.  

Sara and Mila stepped in and found them a building that they could rent the roof for the evening.  With Georgi and Viktor’s help, they helped Leo to decorate everything with strings of lights, lanterns and candles.  A simple table with elegant linens waited with gold-rimmed china and crystal flutes.  Yuuri installed a hidden sound system that played beautiful music softly in the background.  Phichit got them the best catering from their favorite restaurant in the city.  

“Leo, where are we going?” Guang Hong chuckled as Leo pulled him up the stairs to the roof of the building.  

“You’ll see, we’re almost there.”  Leo was practically shaking from his excitement and it just sent Guang Hong into a louder fit of giggles.  

Leo let Guang Hong lead the way at the top of the stairs.  The shorter man looked around with wide eyes at the lights along the vine-covered trellis that led the way to their private dinner table.  Guang Hong froze, bringing his hands up to his mouth in surprise.  Leo smiled brightly, pulling Guang Hong’s hands down.  

“Nothing to interrupt us.  Some of our favorite music playing.  No phones and no well-intentioned friends getting in the way.”  Leo pulled Guang Hong to the table.  “Our perfect date night.”

“Oh, Leo...this is amazing.  You’ve really outdone yourself.”  Guang Hong tried to wipe away a few stray tears without being too obvious about it.  

Leo slipped his arms around Guang Hong’s waist, leaning in and resting his forehead against his partner’s.  “You are worth it.  I wanted to spoil you for being such a wonderful boyfriend.  I’ve been so busy lately that I haven’t been able to be here with you as much as I have been.  I’m probably going to keep being busy, but as long as I can I want to take these moments and make them perfect for you.”

A beautiful and perfect laugh tumbled happily out of Guang Hong, his arms coming up to wrap around Leo’s neck.  “You don’t ever have to do this sort of thing.  I love you exactly how you are.  I know you get worked up and involved in your work.  I always get to be a part of it.  You come home and talk nonstop about everything you’re doing.  You always want my input and advice.  We don’t have to do everything together all of the time.  We’re already perfect just how we are.”

“Ji…”  He couldn’t stop the warm pink from spreading across his cheeks.  How he could he just say everything so easily like there wasn’t that much of a surprise.  It felt pale in comparison to what he wanted to do next.  A hand slipped down into his pocket, feeling the box that waited for him.  “Let’s...eat.”

It was easy to slip into the comfort of their usual conversations around the dinner table.  Guang Hong insisted on being updated on Leo’s current project and Leo returned the favor, asking about how his book was coming along.  The pair always had something to talk about, even when they’d been together the whole day long.  Being there and the simple conversation made the whole world melt away around them and any last trace of tension from the day flittered away.

Getting up to collect their empty dessert plates, Leo was ready to make his move.  He turned to Guang Hong and offered him a hand.  “Dance with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

They slid together like a perfect pair, arms around one another and swaying slightly.  They leaned in, noses touching with bright eyes and adoring smiles.  The magic of the location settled around them.  The sparkling lights all around them seemed like fairies dancing with firefly, as they danced in slow circles.  It made Leo’s heart feel lighter and lighter with each turn until he could nearly burst from the joy he felt being with Guang Hong.

“You know...I don’t have to wish that this was how it was for us every day because it already feels like magic.”  Leo pulled away from Guang Hong slowly.  “Our lives are everything we could ask for and I hope that every morning I wake up to you being by my side.”  Carefully, Leo pulled out the box from his pocket.  “I want to celebrate every day with you and continue to grow and build our lives together.  It feels like we’ve already made this commitment, but will you marry me?”

Guang Hong had tears in his eyes as Leo slid the ring onto his finger.  The heavy, almost ugly tears that came when you were happier than you could imagine.  “Yes, Leo.  Yes.”


End file.
